


Untitled Good Omens drabble

by ofsevenseas



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deus fixit fiat lux." said Crowley. "What kind of lame proclamation is that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Good Omens drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Melo!

"Deus fixit fiat lux." said Crowley. "What kind of lame proclamation is that?"

Aziraphale stopped what he was doing, which was attempting to revive an old cactus, and asked slowly, "Well, what did you expect... Abra cadabra?"

"Hmm... I did always expect more ceremony. You remember, Alariel spent weeks perfecting the water ripple effect, and you took ages to come up with the proper rainbow colour ratio. Then He sort of stood up and just declared, 'Let there be light.' Anti-climactic, if you ask me." Crowley leaned back casually on his cushionless chair, "Credit where credit's due, angel."

Crowley raised his eyebrows at the half-full pitcher of water. It promptly shivered and became half-empty.

This didn't seem to perturb Aziraphale at all, and he placidly went on repotting the bulbed cactus lovingly. As he slowly poured water over the soil around it, the plant bloomed into wonderful, bristling greenery and even showed signs of a flower on top.

"Now now, Crowley," reproved Aziraphale, "Blasphemy is only natural for demons, but I'll not have you terrorizing my houseplants."

The demon raised two innocent hands. "I'll just go to mix the drinks, shall I? Go where I'm welcome and all that."

As he shut the door, he muttered, fully aware that Aziraphale was listening, "Hurry up, angel."


End file.
